1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing ink jet heads used in ink jet printers.
2. Related Art
A method of forming a head using a photohardening resin is disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 42670/1990. The head is used in a so-called ink jet printer in which ink portions contained in independently arranged ink chambers are selectively pressured to form ink droplets, which are then jetted out of corresponding nozzles.
The disclosed method involves the steps of: exposing and developing a photohardening resin laminated on a substrate to form ink chambers and ink flow paths thereon; and then bonding a nozzle plate thereon with an adhesive.
However, uniform application of the adhesive on the bonding surface having the ink chambers and the ink flow paths is so difficult that some of the adhesive is forced out into the small ink flow paths to block the jetting of ink droplets. In addition, adhesion is not strong enough due to the adhesive not being applied thick enough, or pressure leaks occur to adjacent ink chambers.